What it says on the can
by Dr Moustachio Girl
Summary: Jonny is a vampire that Carlsile made in 1906. She is Bella's best friend and has been roped into an Imprinting that she has no idea about. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Twilight, Jacob Black, the Cullen's or any other things you may recognise. I only own Jonny Mai Starwood, my OC._**

**First Name** - Jonny

**Middle Name** - Mai

**Last Name (before)** - Starwood

**Last Name (after**) - Cullen

**Date of Birth** - 1st May 1885

**Place of Birth** -Devon,England

**Date of Changing** - 28th December 1906

**Place of Changing** - Elliot Junction,Forfarshire,Scotland

**Changed By** -Carlisle

**Reason for Changing** - Was injured so badly thatCarlisle had no choice but to change her, all of her family were killed in the crash because they were standing right where the other train hit.

**Current Residence** - Forks,Washington

**Living with** - the Cullen's

**Birth Mother** - Theresa

**Birth Father** - Michael

**Birth Siblings** - Catherine and Eliza

**Adoptive Father** -Carlisle

**Adoptive Mother** - Esme

**Adoptive Siblings** - Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett

**Height** - 6' 1"

**Weight** - 8 stone 12 pounds

**Build** - Slim but curvy

**Bra Size **- 34 D

**Dress Size **- 10

**Trouser Size **- 8

**Top Size **- 11

**Accent **- English

**Hair **- Black with cobalt blue streaks in the heavy fringe and around the facial features.

**Original Eye Colour** - Blue

**Eye Colour Once Changed **- Blue-Gold

**Power(s) **- Doesn't smell like a vampire and doesn't dislike the smell of werewolves. Eyes have roughly stayed the same colour as before transformation. Also impossible thirst control, so good that she can be a trauma surgeon and not have the need to drink the patient's blood. Also warm to the touch, not cold.

**_Relationship With;_**

**Carlisle** - Treat each other like proper family and helps out at the hospital with him too.

**Esme** - Loves her like a proper mother.

**Alice** - Shopping buddy and best friend.

**Edward** – She's his favourite elder sister.

**Jasper** - Is closer than Edward, but not as much as Emmett andCarlisle.

**Emmett** - Acting flirtatiously. Couple, but not. A.K.A. Small fake kisses but no sex!

**Bella **- Is like her own sister and Jonny hangs around her and her family a lot.

**Jacob** - cough*imprint*cough (The vamps. don't know except Edward)

**Paul** - Thinks she's the nicest blood-sucker.

**Embry** - Good friends.

**Quil** - Okay around her if he has to be.

**Sam** - Doesn't mind her, but would enjoy killing her given the chance.

**Emily** - Thinks she's okay, but hates her around Sam.

**Seth** - Loves her like a big sister.

**Leah** - Like her best friend and sister.

**Billy** - Loves her like a proper father.

**Charlie** - Is known as 'Uncle Chuck' and believes she's a friend from Bella's year, also Edward's fraternal twin.

**Other Notes** - Rosalie does not exist. Renessme is born at some point but Jacob doesn't imprint on her. Jonny wants to help Bella live, but is convinced to help her keep Nessie. Set in Breaking Dawn starts at the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight, Jacob Black, the Cullen's or any other things you may recognise. I only own Jonny Mai Starwood, my OC.**

* * *

><p>Watching Bella try to walk in heels was extremely amusing to say the least. She kept toppling in every which way. Laughing I went to keep her upright in her heels.<p>

"Thanks Jonny." She mumbled while grimacing at the size of the heels. I giggled lightly and took the stilettos off her before the clumsy mortal could stab herself with them.

"I would have killed to have these shoes when I was your age Bella." I confessed while showing my pair shoes to her. They were a simple navy blue brogue with a 3 inch heel. Emmett and Carlisle walked past carrying to huge logs.

"Where do you want these?" Carlisle asked Alice who had just skipped to our side.

"On either side of the isle. Jon, will you go and show Emmett where before he destroys everything?" Alice asked me. I knew that she knew that I would help, so I did. As went on the hunt for Emmett, he rounded on me and wrapped me in a crushing embrace from behind.

"Hello Jonny dear." Emmett whispered in my ear. I could see Bella looking at Edward in confusion – hence Emmett's show.

"Let's give them something to upset Bella's little human stomach." I whispered in his ear. He spun me around a barely human speed and crashed our lips together. Both our lips moulded together and I wrapped my arms around his neck - his rested on my butt. When I sensed Bella had left we broke apart and started to laugh so loudly that birds flew from the nearby trees.

* * *

><p>The wedding day finally came around and I walked in on Alice applying Bella's make-up.<p>

"Do you need a hand with her hair Alice?" I asked her. Bella spotted me in the large mirror and smiled weakly at me. She had bags under her eyes. _Does she never sleep?_

"Yes, can you braid it like this?" Alice asked me while pulling on Bella's hair, twisting it into a French bun style plait.

"Nervous?" I asked her with a teasing smile. She nodded sheepishly. A set of two footsteps were heard on the stairs and I realized it was Charlie and Reneé. When they entered the room, Reneé looked at Bella's beautiful refection. Taking their entrance as a que to leave, I walked into the small area where the house backed onto the woods.

"Hello stranger!" A voice called and I spun around to see the point of origin. Leaning against a tree was Jacob Black.

"Oh, hi Jake." I said with a shy wave. We got along well for a vampire and werewolf, but we sometimes argued.

"So...the 'wedding' doesn't start for an hour. May I have this early dance, _Miss Jonny_?" He asked me while holding out his warm russet hand to me. I giggled and took his hand as he pulled my body flush against his.

"How have you been Jake? You definitely need a shave I'll tell you that!" I muttered with a giggle, admiring his new facial hair. "Yeah, I'm thinking of going Charlie with it," He stated while pulling a sullen face. "I'm alright. Been running for a while - crossed the Canada boundary without knowing it."

I removed my hand from his shoulder onto his muscled cheek. Instantly he lent into it, as I ran my thumb along his jaw lightly.

"Oh Jake...How can I make you feel better?" I crooned, resting my head in the warm crook of his neck. Feeling him spin me, I looked him in his chocolate eyes

"Please do me one thing..."He mumbled quietly. My sensitive hearing picked it up though.

"Anything for you Jake." I whispered back. I could set of light footsteps making their way towards us and I sensed Jacobs heart begin to beat a little faster.

"Kiss me." As he whispered that we slowly began to close the distance between our lips, but of course Edward would turn up now wouldn't he.

"Jon, we need you to get changed. I'll deal with the mutt." Edwards snarled so viciously I jumped slightly. Nodding, I raced back into the house only hearing the beginning of Ed's tirade with Jacob.

"I told you not yet! She's not ready to know!" As the voices faded I quickly met up with Alice and she showed me where my bridesmaid dress was hanging.

"It'll look beautiful on you Jon, you don't need to worry." Alice echoed as she slipped on my dress. I smiled at her happily before linking arms with Emmett and walking down the isle before Alice, Bella and Charlie. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a long wait folks! I had to get my chapters 'reviewed' by my friends Becky and Hannah and they like them. Next chapter will be up soon, and I hope you like the twist in this one!**

* * *

><p>As Emmett dragged me down the isle, I saw Jessica, Mike Newton, Eric and Angela watch in wonder at the display of oncoming vampires. Alice ordered me a pale lilac coloured Alexander McQueen dress that hugged my curvaceous body perfectly. I walked down the isle, only to catch the eyes of my best friends from my early life, Rebecca and Desmond Morris. Becky and I used to be super close when the Cullens and I lived in Alaska then she met her mate Desmond. <em>Anyway<em>, the ceremony ended with a kiss from Bella and Edward that had a few elder onlookers to look-on in a disapproving manner. Soon enough, it was the time for the speeches. All the vampires present - bar Tanya - laughed at Emmett's speech;

"Well, we all know that you won't be getting much sleep soon." Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Charlie tense uncomfortably before sipping away at his own champagne. Apparently, I was supposed to make a speech, but I passed it on to Alice as an uncomfortable wave of nausea hit me. Instantly I frowned.

_ I didn't think Vampires could become ill_

The wave of nausea increased until I couldn't take it any longer and left the reception silently. Silence met me the second I opened my bedroom door, and I embraced it before slumping onto the unused bed.

The second I sat down, I was engaged in a losing battle against my eyelids to stay awake but with an uncontrollable sigh, they slid shut. My dreams seemed to be awkward. Then again the fact I hadn't slept in over 100 years didn't help though. Through my heavy dreams I could hear voices. All of the were my family. Alice, Emmett, Esme, Jasper and finally Carlisle.

* * *

><p><em>How long has she been asleep Carlisle? <em> Ah! Emmett! __

_All I know is she fell asleep and this started. _ What's this?__

_Well, I hope it settles the Pack. They're becoming more and more worried - especially Jacob._

_Listen...is that? _ Carlisle's voice faded away as a new wave of unconsciousness hit me.

* * *

><p>My entire being seemed to be slammed back and forth like an uncontrollable ball in an unwittingly psychotic tennis match. Every dead cell in my veins, skin and organs seemed to scream at me to just let me die, just to kill me now. Even my transformation wasn't this painful. I could feel the scream building it's way in my hollow, dry throat but clamped down my teeth until I drew a familiar sticky fluid and it dripped onto my tongue. It had the most shocking reaction I could have imagined. It. Was <strong>DISGUSTING<strong>! Every time a drop landed on my tongue I wanted to vomit. Finally the sensation of burning ended and I felt at ease enough to realise I could just make out the voices of two people.

_How's she Doc?_ I recognised the voice as either Jake's or Seth's but I couldn't place the baritone rumble. I was tempted to tell them I was alright, but was far to worried that if I even loosened the clamp my mouth made I would scream murder at the pain in my system.

_She's a trooper but doing well. Alice said she's getting foggy but that's all to report._ Carlisle's calm voice chimed and just as I heard silence, a solid **thump...THUMP** resounded through my system and my entire torso snapped from it's rigid position and into an arch before dropping back to the table.

My eyes slowly opened only to reveal an all-too bright UV light blaring into my retinas making me squint and groan in pain. Unlike the times after I changed, I could no longer see the dust motes or the filaments wired deeply into the lights. A worried voice took me from my brooding.

"Jon?" 


End file.
